Pooh's Adventures Teams
Welcome to the Page of Pooh's Adventures Teams. Disneydaniel93's Team Members *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *The Vultures: (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy) *Jiminy Cricket *Zazu *Kronk *Zhane *Bongo Bowsermovies1989's Team Members *Mewtwo *The Good Fairy *Stay Puft *Slimer *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Zilla *Aisling *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Mecha-King Ghidorah (driven by Good Fairy, Anthea, and Concordia) *MechaGodzilla 3 (driven by Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and Red Genesect) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (driven by Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and Red Genesect) *Clone Troopers (once Stormtroopers, freed from Order 66 w/ Order 51 (reversed the effects of Order 66)) *N, Anthea and Concordia and Red Genesect *Elsa the Snow Queen Yru17's Team Members *Kanga and Roo *Lumpy *Darby and Buster *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore *Falkor Yakkowarnermovies101's Team Members *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Poky Little Puppy and Shy Little Kitten *Garfield and Odie *Tip and Dash *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot *Spot the Puppy *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Corporal Capeman *Freddi Fish *Luther *Maya and Miguel *Paco *CatDog *Winslow *The Cat in the Hat *The Grinch *Max (the Grinch's Dog) *Euchariah *Robot Jones *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *The Pirate Captain and his Crew *Polly *Charles Darwin *Sasha, Jade, Yasmin and Cloe *The Cluefinders *Super Chicken and Fred *Spin the Talking Globe *Megaman and Rush *Spookley the Square Pumpkin *DangerMouse *Ernest Penfold *Little Lulu *Guardian Bob *Dot Matrix *Enzo Matrix *Frisket *Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli and Bot *The Animal Crackers Gang *De Blob *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Underdog *Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles and Clamhead *The Ghostbusters *Tutankhasetahum (A.K.A. Tutenstein), Cleo Carter and Luxor *Fankie the little Blue Dog *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger disneyJSman's Team Members *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm Tigerman531's Team Members *Wander *Sylvia *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E. Levin *The Mighty Ducks Reese Ambler's Team Members *Mordecai and Rigby *Reese Ambler and Rydell *Meta Knight *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Reader Rabbit *Crash Bandicoot *Mumble *Pajama Sam *Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa Fariy and Duke Onkled *Gnorris *Professor Owl *Tiny the Puppy *Finn and Jake *Harry and Lloyd *The Littlest Angel *Kessie *Todd, Maurecia, Myron and Dana *The Amazing Spiez *ALF *Dexter *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Crocco the Alligator, Tux the Penguin, Pickles and Prickles *Robyn Starling *Toucan Sam and his Nephews *Tony the Tiger *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird SuperJNG18 Team Members *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Babs Seed *Aladdin *Kiara *Pinocchio *Woody *Buzz Lightyear Hiatt Grey's Team Members *The Griffin's (Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian, Stewie and Vinny) *Glenn Quagmire *Joe Swanson *Cleveland Brown *The Smiths (Stan, Francine, Hayley, Steve, Klaus and Roger) *The Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Master Shake, Meatwad and Frylock) *Carl (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Fred Figglehorn *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik *Milo, Oscar and Bea *Christopher Robin *Jenny *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *Meloetta *Entei, Raikou and Suicune *Tom and Jerry *Ariel and Flounder *Princess Jasmine *Dusty Crophopper Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:HEROINES Category:Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Groups Category:Manly heroes Category:Adventure Teams